B L U E B L O O D
by Seyren Windsor
Summary: Chap 3: Ketika akhirnya Naruto mengetahui apa yang ada didalam dirinya, dan ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi? RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning!! :** AU, dan banyak yang tidak jelas DX

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Angst, mungkin akan berubah sesuai kondisi dan situasi.

**Summary** : Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Konoha. Negri dengan pasukan Ninja yang katanya nomor wahid. Namun siapa juga yang sangka kalau negri para Hokage ini memiliki banyak musuh?

--xx—

B L U E B L O O D

By : Seyren Windsor

P R O L O G U E

--xx—

Bangun subuh-subuh dan pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali adalah rutinitas seorang Uchiha Itachi. Menjabat sebagai ketua pasukan khusus ANBU menuntutnya melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, tidak peduli betapa muaknya ia dengan semua itu; dengan hal-hal mengenai politik negaranya, kampanye pemilihan Hokage mendatang, arsip-arsip keamanan, para buronan kelas S. Ia benci semua itu. Itachi adalah pria yang cinta ketenangan. Hidup di sebuah pondok dibawah pohon di pinggir sebuah padang rumput, berkemah di pinggir sungai, sudah cukup untuk dapat diartikan sebagai surga baginya. Namun bukan berarti juga ia adalah pria yang pengecut dan lemah. Jabatannya sebagai ketua pasukan khusus AMBU cukup untuk membuktikannya-_well_, biarpun sebenarnya ia tidak pernah menginginkan jabatan itu.

Ketua pasukan khusus ANBU periode lalu, yang adalah almarhum ayahnya-lah yang punya andil besar dalam jabatannya sekarang. Saat periode jabatannya hampir habis, ayahnya secara sepihak telah memilih anak sulungnya itu sebagai penggantinya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di Konoha bahwa ANBU merupakan warisan turun-temurun bagi clan Uchiha. Karena nenek moyang mereka, Uchiha Madara-lah yang mula-mula membuat satuan khusus ANBU.

Fugaku sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya kepada Itachi tentang kesediannya duduk di jabatan itu. Ia bukan tipe orang tua yang suka meminta pendapat anaknya. Mungkin dapat dikatakan Fugaku adalah contoh otoriter sejati. Otoriter dalam segala hal, jabatannya, dan keluarganya. Itachi juga bukan seorang pembangkang. Ia adalah anak yang selalu menuruti perkataan Fugaku. Betapapun ia tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang diperintahkan kepadanya, ia tidak akan pernah berkata tidak. Bagi Itachi berkata tidak hanya akan membuat suatu masalah baru. Ia tidak pernah mau repot dengan masalah-masalah yang menurutnya sepele seperti itu.

Hari itu Konoha sangat padat. Baru pagi-pagi saja jalanan utama di Negara Kota itu sudah disesaki ratusan orang dengan berbagai tujuan. Orang-orang itu umumnya adalah para pekerja yang mempersiapkan 'Konohafest' festival besar 5 tahun sekali yang diadakan seminggu lagi di untuk memperingati berdirinya Konoha. Perjalanannya hari ini akan sangat melelahkan, pikir Itachi. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menempuh 'Rute Cepat' dari atap-atap gedung yang tak kalah ramai dengan orang-orang di jalanan. Tapi menurutnya akan lebih baik bila ia berjalan kaki seperti rakyat biasa. Dengan begitu ia bisa sekaligus melihat persiapan festival dan memantau keamanan di Konoha secara langsung. Lagipula menghirup udara pagi sesekali itu bagus, pikirnya.

Dengan berjalan kaki seperti itu, perjalanan yang biasanya hanya 1 menit dari 'Rute Cepat' menjadi lebih lama 20 menit. Sampai di depan sebuah pohon oak raksasa di belakang gedung Hokage, ia berhenti sementara kedua tangannya bergerak cepat membentuk sebuah seal yang cukup rumit. Lalu ia tinjukan tangannya ke pohon oak tua itu. Kemudian di hadapannya tiba-tiba terbuka sebuah pintu rahasia dengan tangga menuju kebawah di baliknya. Ia berjalan turun, lalu masuk ke pintu yang di depannya dijaga 2 orang pasukan ANBU yang tidak menggunakan topeng mereka. Menurut mereka, percuma menyembunyikan wajah di kantor keberadaannya rahasia ini. Itachi pun tak banyak berkomentar tentang hal itu. Padahal, dibawah pimpinan ayahnya dulu, membuka topeng di kantor merupakan pelanggaran keras.

Ia masuk ke pintu itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruangan bulat hampir sebesar alun-alun Konoha, yang disekat-sekat menjadi beberapa ruangan yang cukup besar pula. Itachi melangkah lurus melewati sebuah lorong gelap nan panjang. Lalu berbelok ke kiri memasuki ruang Pemeriksaan Scroll Kuno. Di dalamnya ada 2 orang sedang memeriksa sesuatu.

"Pagi, Itachi-sama." Seseorang tersenyum 'manis' sambil menyapa Itachi. Di tangan orang itu terdapat tumpukan besar _scroll-scroll_ besar berikatkan pita merah, tanda itu merupakan arsip penting.

"Pagi, Sai." Balas Itachi seraya terus melangkah mendekati lawan bicaranya itu. "Bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikanmu tentang kasus hilangnya _blue-print_ Konoha? Apa kalian berhasil menemukan pelakunya?'

Sai tersenyum tanpa arti. Ia kemudian meletakkan seluruh _scroll_ ditangannya, lalu mengambil satu yang paling kecil. "Lihat ini, Itachi-sama." Kata Sai sambil terus tersenyum.

"Orang itu namanya Kakuzu, 54 tahun. Dulu ia adalah seorang Perdana Menteri di Sunagakure, namun ia diberhentikan secara tidak hormat oleh Kazekage terdahulu karena memanfaatkan harta Sunagakure untuk dirinya sendiri. Dugaan kami sangat kuat ia atau orang suruhannya lah yang mencuri _blue-print _Konoha 3 hari yang lalu." Terang orang gendut yang sedari tadi berada di samping Sai. Orang itu kemudian berlangkah menuju lemari penyimpanan, dan mencari sesuatu.

Itachi dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan dengan sangat seksama. Kakuzu, ia kenal nama itu. Salah satu dari buronan kelas S yang kepalanya dihargai hampir 100 milyar Yen di setiap buku _bingo_ berbagai negara.

"Lihat ini, Itachi-sama." Orang gendut tadi memberikan sebuah scroll lagi kepada Itachi. "Itu adalah _copy_ dari surat permintaan _blue-print_ Konoha yang kami dapatkan dari sumber yang terpercaya, dan lihat dibawahnya. Kau akan menemukan sebuah nama lagi."

"Orochimaru? Dia melakukan permintaan pembelian _blue-print_ Konoha kepada Kakuzu?" Wajah Itachi sedikit menampakkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kami juga tidak paham, Itachi-sama. Untuk apa Orochimaru melakukan itu, padahal _blue-print_ itu kan hanya sekedar _map_ untuk saluran air Konoha." Komentar orang gendut berambut merah acak itu. Sai hanya tersenyum saja.

Hening sejenak…

"Kau salah, Chouji." Tiba-tiba Itachi berbicara. "_Blue-print_ Konoha juga merupakan _map_ untuk pintu masuk rahasia menuju Konoha, dan juga merupakan _map_ pembangunan pondasi Konoha ini. Kau tentu tahu kasus pem-boman berantai beberapa bulan lalu yang hampir saja membuat Konoha rata dengan tanah. Orang itu tahu seluk beluk pondasi rahasia Konoha." Itachi lalu menatap kedua bawahannya dengan serius, "Akan sangat berbahaya bila _blue-print_ itu jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah. Konoha akan sangat mudah diserang bila ada yang menemukan pintu rahasia itu." Ia terdiam sejenak dan melihat ke _scroll_ tadi. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Konoha sekarang dalam keadaan gawat darurat. Beritahu hal ini kepada Hokage-sama. Sai, kuperintahkan kau untuk memimpin pasukan khusus yang bertugas mencari _blue-print_ itu dengan cara apapun dari tangan Orochimaru maupun Kakuzu. Kumpulkan 4 orang dari masing-masing pasukan elit, lalu kembali melapor kepadaku. Segera laksanakan!" Perintah Itachi tegas.

"Siap Itachi-sama, aku akan segera pergi ke kantor Hokage!" Chouji lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Segera dilaksanakan, Itachi-sama." Sai kemudian mencair menjadi tinta sebelum akhirnya juga menghilang.

* * *

Wajah Itachi tampak sedikit keruh. Pagi belum juga beranjak menjadi siang. Ia kini ada di menara pertahanan Utara. Ia berdiri tepat di puncaknya. Tangan kanannya menyingkap helaian rambut di depan keningnya, memberi ruang bagian itu agar dapat terkena terpaan angin.

Hari di akhir musim semi ini tidak terlalu panas, tapi Itachi sedari tadi berkeringat cukup banyak. Mungkin bukan karena suhu udara, melainkan beban pikiran yang sudah membombardir otaknya sejak tadi pagi. Masalah _blue-print_ Konoha yang hilang itu itu cukup menjadi sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berpikir sangat keras, lebih keras daripada saat ia memikirkan sesuatu seperti apa yang diinginkan 'wanita'-_well_, biarpun Ia punya wajah dan jabatan yang cukup untuk membuat kaum hawa seisi Konoha tunduk kepadanya, percayalah padaku, pengetahuannya akan wanita itu nol besar!

Otaknya berpikir lebih keras seribu persen lagi saat ia mendengar nama Orochimaru. Sebenarnya bukan Orochimaru lah yang kini mengisi kepalanya, namun Sasuke. Berbicara tentang Orochimaru di hadapan Itachi berarti mengingatkannya akan kepergian satu-satunya saudara kandungnya itu untuk 'berguru' pada sannin pe.

Kini nama itu, Sasuke, bergaung memantul ke sana ke mari di dalam otaknya. Dia sedang dimana? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Kapan ia akan kembali ke Konoha? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terdengar berulang kali seakan direkam oleh kaset dan diputar tanpa henti. Uchiha Itachi benar-benar mencemaskan adik kesayangannya itu. Bahkan melebihi kecemasannya terhadap keselamatan dirinya sendiri, maupun Konoha.

Ia juga tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Orochimaru bisa mencuci otak adiknya. Sasuke, yang dulu manja, cengeng, ingusan, payah, bisa berubah drastis dalam 2 tahun. Kini Sasuke menjadi dingin, tak berbelas kasihan, bahkan bisa dibilang mengerikan! Betapapun perih tubuhnya saat di-Chidori Sasuke setahun yang lalu, masih lebih perih lagi luka menganga di hatinya yang tersayat-sayat terus-menerus, setiap hari, setiap saat, yang diiris secara keji oleh nama itu,-Sasuke.

* * *

"Kau yakin akan ikut serta, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru bertanya pada pemuda yang tersembunyi dibalik bayangan kelam ruang tak berlampu itu. Lidah ularnya menjulur kemana-mana, tapi lawan bicaranya, maupun asistennya, Kabuto sama sekali tak merasa jijik. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Orochimaru yang konyol itu.

"Ya, aku yakin." Sasuke menjawab singkat dengan ketus.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun, kondisimu masih dalam pemulihan. Akan sangat berbahaya bila kau kembali kehabisan chakra seperti beberapa waktu lalu." Orang berkacamata di samping Orochimaru menyela pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku beritahu kau, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Hohohohoho, aku suka sekali orang yang bersemangat sepertimu, Sasuke-kun. Kabuto, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Sasuke-kun. Ia adalah shinobi yang kuat. Ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Orochimaru berkata sambil melilitkan lidah-lidah panjangnya ke tubuh Sasuke. Tak jelas maksudnya untuk apa.

"Ba-baik, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto kemudian bersimpuh. "Kalau begitu, saya mohon diri. Ada pekerjaan yang belum saya selesaikan, Orochimaru-sama." Dan ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Orochimaru tak menatap sedikitpun ke Kabuto yang baru saja pergi. Ia hanya terus menerus menjilati sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, tidak usah berlama-lama. Lakukan saja yang seharusnya kau lakukan sekarang." Nada bicara Sasuke seakan-akan memerintahkan Orochimaru melakukan sesuatu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Yang-Mulia-Sasuke." Orochimaru menyeringai, lalu lidah-lidah ularnya mengeluarkan gigi-gigi tajam. Ia menusukkan salah-satunya ke pundak Sasuke, tempat _seal_ dimana ia memberikan kekuatan kepada Sasuke. Dan kemudian satu per satu lidah-lidah ular itu ditusukkan ke bagian lain.

"Arghh…" Sasuke setengah berteriak, giginya mengatup dengan keras, menahan rasa sakit gigitan ular-ular Orochimaru. Sebelum akhirnya jeritan itu menjadi lepas, yang membuat rembulan di luar pun malu menampakkan dirinya.

--xx--

HAH!! Siap juga akhirnya. Setelah hampir setahun hiatus, akhirnya nulis lagi :D. Saya mohon maaf kalau cerita ini tidak jelas apa maksudnya, sedikit sekali dialog, deskripsi tidak jelas DX maafkan saya!!

Di atas, yang bagian lidah-lidah ular si Bakoro pada tau kan? Itu tuh ular yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kalau bagian yang digigit Bakoro itu, yang _seal_ bulat di belakang leher Sas-gay.

Kritik dan saran diharapkan untuk membuat fanfict dodol ini menjadi lebih baik. Karena itu, jangan segan-segan untuk mengklik tombol review dibawah ini :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning!!** : Ralat, bukan AU, tetapi AR, dan (semakin) banyak yang tidak jelas

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Angst/War, mungkin akan berubah sesuai kondisi dan situasi. Mungkin juga diselipi sedikit humor sebagai penyegar.

**Summary** : Naruto, Kakashi, dan Itachi dipanggil menghadap oleh Sarutobi. Apa yang akan terjadi?

**Disclaimer** : Naruto dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

--xx—

B L U E B L O O D

**By : Seyren Windsor**

CHAPTER II

--xx—

"Kita harus segera bertindak." kata seseorang kakek tua dengan begitu tenang. Nada bicaranya tidak menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ia memandang jauh ke desa yang dipimpinnya melalui jendela kantornya. Sesekali ia menghisap pipa kesayangannya.

"Sandaime-sama, pasukan ANBU sudah siaga satu. Itachi-sama juga sudah memerintahkan pasukan khusus untuk melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini. Kabar terbaru akan kami laporkan secepatnya dalam waktu paling lama 2x24 jam." jelas Chouji. "Kalau begitu, saya mohon diri, Sandaime-sama."

"Baik. Tapi sebelumnya kalau boleh, aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuanmu. Tolong panggilkan Kakashi dan Naruto. Ah, juga Itachi. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mereka."

"Siap, Sandaime-sama." kata Chouji, lalu ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

*

"Hei Kiba bodoh! Papan itu terbalik! Cepat betulkan!" teriak seorang pemuda berbaju oranye dengan lagak mandor.

"Kau saja yang betulkan, berisik! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk apa?" jawab Kiba dengan kesal. Ia sedang menggergaji sesuatu.

"Jadi kau melawan ketuamu, hah!"

Kiba menoleh dengan pandangan tajam, menyindir Naruto, "Cih, aku tidak sudi punya ketua kelompok yang bodohnya seperti kau! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, _baka_."

"Awas kau, anjing bau!"

Sedetik kemudian Naruto berlari mengamuk hendak menerjang Kiba, namun ia terhenti karena seseorang muncul di hadapannya (dan sebenarnya juga pasti terhenti karena Akamaru sudah siap di depan Kiba untuk menerkam Naruto).

"Naruto, cepat ikut aku. Hokage-sama ingin berbicara dengan kita." ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul. Bagian wajahnya yang tampak hanyalah sebelah mata kanannya –yang kiri tertutup _hitai ate_ berlambang daun; sedangkan mulutnya ditutupi oleh masker yang tak jelas gunanya untuk apa, mengingat Konohagakure bukanlah desa industri yang dipenuhi oleh asap pabrik. Namun biarpun begitu, tampak jelas bahwa ekspresi yang disembunyikannya adalah kemalasan.

"He? Memangnya ada apa?" Naruto terjatuh karena akselerasi mendadak untuk berhenti.

"Sudah, cepat ikut saja. Hokage-sama akan menjelaskannya kepada kita nanti."

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk, Kakashi-sensei! Tidak lihat apa, kami sedang memasang panggung untuk acara konohafest? Kalau kami tidak siap hari ini, kami bisa kena marah, _dattebayo_!" ujar Naruto untuk menolak ikut dengan Kakashi. Matanya melotot dan bibrnya dimaju-majukan seperti orang marah besar. "Nanti saja aku temui kakek tua itu kalau pekerjaan kami sudah selesai!"

"Sedang sibuk ya? Tapi dari tadi kuperhatikan kau hanya berteriak marah-marah kepada teman-temanmu. Aku bahkan tidak melihat kau bekerja sedikitpun." balas Kakashi santai dengan tepat, tajam, padat, dan menusuk langsung ke hati kecil Naruto. Sebelah mata Kakashi mengawasi pekerjaan beberapa orang teman Naruto. Diiringi dengan kikikan menyeramkan Kiba yang masih menggergaji sesuatu.

Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Bukan hanya karena malu, melainkan juga marah. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut!" ceracau Naruto dengan tampang tidak senang.

"Kalau kau bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu." Kakashi menaikkan _hitai ate_-nya, agar mata _sharingan_ pemberian Obito kepadanya belasan tahun silam bisa digunakan. Kemudian ia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Naruto agar _sharingan_-nya bisa menatap lebih jelas mata Naruto.

Naruto cepat-cepat menutup matanya, agar tidak terpengaruh oleh _genjutsu_ milik Kakashi. "Wek, kau kira bisa semudah itu?" ia sempat-sempatnya menyindir Kakashi sambil memelet-meletkan lidahnya.

"Naruto, lihat! Ada Sakura menggunakan tanktop yang sangat mini!"

"Tidak mau, tidak mau, wek! Memangnya aku bodoh, bisa tertipu dengan trik anak-anak seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Kalaupun kau tidak bohong, kemarin aku sudah puas mengintip Sakura mandi. Buat apa melihatnya dengan tanktop super mini, _dattebayo_?"

"Dan ah! Aku tadi belum selesai berbicara, Sakura ada di belakangmu, Naruto."

Pandangan Naruto perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi berkunang-kunang, lalu menjadi gelap total; setelah sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Di belakangnya Sakura dengan tampang iblis, sedang menyiapkan dan memusatkan segenap _chakra_-nya di tangan untuk menghabisi Naruto.

"Kurang ajar kau Naruto bodoh! SHANARO!" teriak Sakura dengan suara keras melengking, dan penekanan kuat pada kata terakhir. Tangannya sudah teracung terkepal kuat-kuat di atas, hendak meninju Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Namun tiba-tiba ia terjatuh, lalu tertidur terkulai begitu saja.

"Untung saja _genjutsu_-ku cepat bekerja." bisik Kakashi pelan kepada Naruto yang pingsan. Ia kemudian menurunkan _hitai ate_-nya untuk menutup sebelah mata _sharingan_ yang baru saja digunakannya, sementara sharingan tersebut masih berputar-putar.

"Kalau saja aku terlambat menidurkan Sakura, aku tidak tahu berapa bulan kau akan menginap di rumah sakit, nak." Kakashi mencondongkan badannya mendekati Naruto yang masih pingsan, lalu menggotong Naruto di pundaknya.

Terdengar suara riuh rendah bahagia dari para pekerja lainnya karena ditinggal ketua kelompok mereka. Sebagian dari mereka mulai bubar dan meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka yang sudah setengah jalan. Sebagian lagi masih melanjutkan pekerjaan, namun dengan cara yang sangat malas. Bahkan ada yang langsung tertidur di atas tumpukan kayu yang sedang diangkatnya.

Karena hal itu, Kakashi berteriak lantang, "Semua kembali bekerja!".

Setelah itu Kakashi menggigit jarinya, kemudian membentuk beberapa seal sederhana, dan meninjukan tangannya ke lantai.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu."

Sepasukan anjing dari berbagai jenis dan ras muncul dalam kepulan asap. Semuanya memakai _hitai ate_ Konoha yang berlambang daun. Anjing yang paling kecil dan berwarna coklat maju ke dekat Kakashi.

"Ada apa memanggil kami, bos?" sapa anjing yang bernama Pakkun itu pada tuannya. Sebelah tangannya dinaikkan seolah-olah ia adalah orang yang sedang menyapa temannya. Mata anjing itu terlihat lemas dan tidak bersemangat, sama seperti milik Kakashi.

"Pakkun, kuperintahkan kau untuk mengawasi orang-orang ini. Pastikan mereka bekerja dengan benar. Sekarang aku mau pergi ke kantor Hokage." ucap Kakashi cukup kuat. Lalu ia melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Beberapa _chunnin_ anak buah Naruto yang tadi hendak meninggalkan pekerjaan menoleh kearah Kakashi dan anjing-anjingnya. Beberapa mengacuhkan dan tetap bekerja. Namun satu orang masih tertidur di atas tumpukan papan.

"Ahya, satu lagi!" teriak Kakashi dari jauh, "Kau boleh melakukan apa saja kepada mereka bila tidak bekerja dengan benar, Pakkun!".

Pakkun di kejauhan mengacungkan tangannya keatas tanda mengerti, sementara para pekerja bergidik ngeri dan kembali bekerja karena takut. Mereka bekerja dibawah intimidasi sekelompok anjing ninja, sungguh malang. Namun seorang berambut nanas masih saja tertidur, sebelum terbangun karena kepalanya digigit seekor anjing gaul berkacamata.

Lalu si ninja berambut perak itu melompat dan menghilang dari pandangan para pekerja.

*

Chouji melangkah perlahan-lahan di lorong-lorong gelap markas ANBU. Saat itu lorong-lorong markas ANBU-yang biasanya ramai oleh pasukan ANBU yang sedang senggang-, begitu kosong tanpa seorangpun yang melintas, atau hanya berdiri dan bercengkrama dengan sesama. Chouji tahu betul, dalam keadaan gawat seperti ini, seluruh pasukan ANBU yang tidak bertugas pasti diperintahkan menyebar ke penjuru desa dan sekitarnya untuk berpatroli.

Ia sampai didepan ruangan Itachi. Tidak ada hal spesial yang membedakan ruangan itu dengan ruangan lainnya, kecuali mungkin titel 'Ruangan Ketua Pasukan Khusus _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_'. Diketuknya pintu ruangan Itachi sebelum masuk.

"Lapor Itachi-sama. Aku sudah memberitahu berita pencurian _scroll_ kepada Sandaime-sama. Beliau menginginkan kita untuk menambah kewaspadaan, dan memberikan laporan selanjutnya mengenai kasus ini dalam jangka waktu paling lama 2x24 jam. Beliau juga ingin berbicara dengan anda, Itachi-sama. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin beliau sampaikan kepada anda, begitu juga kepada Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto." kata Chouji agak lambat, tapi jelas.

Itachi terdiam. Matanya memandang lurus kepada Chouji, namun sepertinya pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Ia bertanya-tanya, ada apa sehingga Kakashi dan Naruto dilibatkan dalam kasus ini. Sejak masih ANBU bawahan-dan bulan-bulanan senior-, ia tidak pernah mendengar ada ninja biasa yang turut membantu dalam kasus internal ANBU. Bahkan kebocoran informasi suatu kasus, barang sepatah kata pun sampai ke telinga warga sipil; tidak pernah terjadi dalam sejarah satuan ninja khusus ini.

Sesaat kemudian, sesosok tinta mengalir cepat dari sela-sela pintu mendekati mereka berdua. Sosok tinta itu lalu perlahan-lahan bertransformasi menjadi seseorang, dan menghilang begitu saja. Orang itu tersenyum aneh dibalik topengnya.

"Lapor, Itachi-sama. Aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa pasukan ANBU yang bisa diandalkan untuk menyelesaikan misi pengintaian ini. Sekarang aku mohon izin menjalankan perintah, Itachi-sama." kata Sai sambil menunduk hormat kepada Itachi.

"Segera laksanakan." jawab Itachi singkat.

"Baik Itachi-sama."

"Sai, Sandaime-sama memerintahkan agar kau melapor paling lama 2x24 jam kepadanya. Jangan lupa hal ini." ujar Chouji sebelum Sai pergi.

Sai membuka sedikit topengnya, dan tersenyum aneh kepada Chouji, lalu ia mencair menjadi gumpalan tinta hitam pekat dan mengalir keluar ruangan itu.

"Chouji, sekarang aku akan pergi menghadap Hokage-sama. Aku ingin kau mencari _copy_ dari _scroll_ yang dicuri tersebut." Itachi lalu menghilang dalam kelebat pusaran daun yang bertebaran jatuh. Sementara Chouji keluar dari ruangan dan mencari apa yang diperintahkan Itachi.

*

Naruto tebangun beberapa saat setelah Kakashi mencapai ruangan Hokage. Mula-mula ia terlihat linglung, seperti orang tolol yang tersesat. Tidak bergerak ataupun berkata-kata sedikitpun namun mulutnya setengah terbuka, dan pandangan matanya kosong tak tahu kemana arahnya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian kesadarannya kembali penuh dan ia sadar kalau sedari tadi ia berada di pundak Kakashi yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Sandaime.

"Gya, Kakashi-sensei-mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan! Mengapa aku ada di pundakmu seperti ini!" Naruto bersalto dengan cepat dari pundak Kakashi, membuat konsentrasi kedua orang yang sedang berbicara beralih kepadanya.

Naruto lalu celingak-celinguk dengan tampang bodoh dan sadar kalau ia ada di ruangan Hokage. Sedetik kemudian ia berteriak-teriak lagi, "Kakashi-sensei! Mengapa aku bisa ada disini! Aku punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan sekarang!" Lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan tampang frustasi.

"Sudah kubilang tadi Hokage-sama punya hal yang sangat penting untuk disampaikan kepada kita berdua. Jadi aku membawamu kesini," jawab Kakashi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Tapi 'kan, sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau kesini!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto."

Namun _genin_ tertua se-Konoha itu tetap tidak terima dan terus menyeracau tidak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk marah kepada guru pembimbingnya selama ia berada di tim 7. Selanjutnya Kakashi hanya memandang Naruto tidak peduli dengan tatapan '_Terima saja nasibmu, bodoh_.'.

"Ehem, ehem." Sarutobi, sang Sandaime berdehem mengencerkan tenggorokannya yang tidak gatal untuk memperoleh perhatian kepada pasangan guru-murid tersebut. Pipa kesayangannya masih bertengger di sudut mulutnya walaupun asapnya tidak lagi mengepul.

"Ada baiknya kalau kita kembali ke pokok permasalahan kita, Kakashi," ungkap Sandaime setelah Naruto dan Kakashi kembali memperhatikannya.

"Anda benar, Sandaime-sama."

"Jadi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kami para petinggi desa berpendapat kalau kelompok ninja pengumpul _bijuu_ bukan hanya Akatsuki lagi. Jiraiya beberapa waktu yang lalu mengirimiku surat yang mengatakan bahwa ia menduga teman setimnya dulu, Orochimaru telah membentuk organisasi lainnya untuk menangkap _bijuu_ setelah ia dikeluarkan dari Akatsuki. Ia sedang menyelikinya sekarang." Sarutobi menurunkan pipanya, "Kami juga telah sepakat menganggap pencurian _blue-print_ lorong bawah tanah desa kita –yang diduga dilakukan oleh Kakuzu ada kaitannya dengan itu."

Kakashi tampak terkejut. "Aku juga sudah menduga kalau Orochimaru akan berbuat begitu. Tapi bukankah Kakuzu mencuri _scroll_ tersebut untuk dijual pada Orochimaru? Sedangkan mereka berdua berasal dari organisasi pemburu _bijuu_ yang berbeda. Bagaimana mungkin?"

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Sandaime berpikir sejenak.

"Hei, hei, hei! Aku juga ada disini! Apa yang sedari tadi kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti, dan mengapa aku juga harus ikut kesini?" Naruto memecah keheningan dengan berteriak-teriak diantara Kakashi dan Sarutobi.

Hening lagi, sesekali angin sepoi-sepoi melintas diantara mereka dan Naruto masih berharap dengan tidak tenang agar pertanyaannya segera dijawab.

"Kemungkinan terburuk yang kupikirkan adalah.." tiba-tiba perkataan sang Hokage terputus.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku. Kakek tua, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya terjadi. Sensei, jangan diam saja!" Naruto berteriak marah-marah dengan sangat tidak santai, menyela perkataan Sarutobi.

Kedua orang tersebut lagi-lagi hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam, menyebabkan Naruto semakin jengkel, dan membuatnya sadar lebih baik diam dan memperhatikan.

"Baiklah kalau mau kalian begitu, aku akan duduk tenang, memperhatikan kalian berbincang-bincang, kalau perlu dianggap tidak ada," kata Naruto pedas.

Kakashi memberinya pandangan menyebalkan yang tidak dipedulikan Naruto.

"Jadi, kemungkinan terburuk yang kupikirkan adalah, kedua organisasi tersebut saling bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan _bijuu_ terakhir. Menurut pendapatku, kekuatan mereka bila berdiri sendiri-sendiri tidak akan cukup untuk menangkapnya. Bukan berarti aku mengatakan bila mereka bersatu mereka bisa menangkap yang terakhir. Namun peluang untuk mendapatakannya akan lebih besar," ungkap Sarutobi serius.

"Aku," jeda sejenak, "masih belum mengerti." Wajah Kakashi yang tertutup tampak sedang berpikir keras.

Pintu ruang hokage diketuk tiga kali dari luar. Pandangan semua orang teralih ke pintu masuk ketika Sarutobi menggumamkan, "Ya, silahkan masuk."

Yang tampak dibalik pintu itu adalah Itachi, masih dengan seragam lengkap ANBU, namun tanpa topeng terpasang di wajah. Ia berjalan dengan tenang dan berdiri di samping Kakashi, menghadap langsung kepada Sandaime.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Sandaime-sama, Kakashi-senpai," kata Itachi tenang sambil melirik kedua orang tersebut bergantian.

"Baik, aku benar-benar dianggap tidak ada sekarang. Aku keluar!" kata Naruto tajam pada semua.

"Ah, maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak melihatmu," kata Itachi singkat.

Naruto benar-benar sudah panas sekarang, wajahnya sudah tak karuan dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum kerah bajunya ditahan oleh Kakashi.

"Duduk, diam, atau aku akan melarangmu makan ramen di Ichiraku selama sebulan," ancam Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa," elak Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Aku tinggal bilang saja pada Ayame-chan agar mengusirmu bila kau datang selama sebulan,"

"Tunggu, apa tadi? Ayame-chan?"

"Ah, sudahlah." Wajah Kakashi merona sedikit namun tidak ada yang melihatnya karena wajahnya memang sangat tertutup. Setelah itu ia menjadi lega karena Naruto duduk dengan tenang, biarpun ia juga sangat jengkel melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu -yang pasti ada hubungannya dengan ucapannya yang keceplosan tadi, sambil nyengir.

"Maaf, tapi kalau boleh saya tahu, bagaimana pembicaraan Kakashi-senpai dan Sandaime-sama tadi?" sela Itachi dengan sopan.

"Baiklah. Jadi, Sandaime-sama berkesimpulan bahwa Orochimaru akan menggabungkan pasukannya dengan Akatsuki untuk bekerja sama mendapatkan _bijuu_ terakhir."

"Oh, terimakasih, Kakashi-senpai."

"Jadi, menurut pendapatku –lagi, kalau Akatsuki, sebenarnya hanya ingin menggunakan kekuatan dari _sharingan_ milik Sasuke; tentu kalian tahu kalau dia berada di pihak Orochimaru sekarang." Sarutobi menatap pada Itachi dan memasukkan pipanya kembali ke mulutnya, "Itulah mengapa aku ingin kau datang kesini, Itachi."

Naruto yang sedari tadi memikirkan sesuatu –yang tampaknya buruk, mendadak mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sarutobi ketika ia mendengarnya menyebut nama Sasuke.

Itachi, biarpun masih tenang, namun ada yang lain dengan air mukanya saat itu setelah mendengar nama adiknya disebut.

"Mungkin kalian akan bertanya mengapa." Sang Hokage berdiri, lalu menatap jauh menatap ke arah desa yang bertahun-tahun sudah dipimpinnya melalui jendela lebar ruangannya. Ketiga lawan bicaranya, -mungkin sebenarnya hanya dua lawan bicara dan seorang pendengar; tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka hanya menanti kata-kata meluncur dari mulut Sarutobi.

"Mereka melakukan itu karena, bijuu terakhir hanya tunduk pada kekuatan _sharingan_." Sarutobi menatap Naruto dalam-dalam, "Dan, _bijuu_ terakhir yang belum berhasil ditangkap, adalah _kyuubi_ yang tersegel didalam dirimu, Naruto."

--xx—

Yeah! Akhirnya saya kembali menulis chapter kedua dari Blueblood setelah hampir setahun fanfic ini di publish. Dan jadilah begini. Maaf kalau ada yang aneh dan sebagainya.

Mind to review?

****

Numpang promosi sekalian:

Bosan dengan suasana fandom mainstream yang semakin hari semakin aneh? Ingin menjadi author beken dengan bahasa yang indah dan plot yang fantastis seperti (_insert your penname here_). Punya minat belajar menulis fanfic dengan baik tapi tidak tahu dimana?

**Segera mendaftar di workshop fanfiction Infantrum. Gratis, tidak dipungut biaya, dan dijamin tidak menyebabkan rabies (??)**

**Keterangan lebih lanjut silahkan buka halaman profile saya atau langsung kunjungi http : // www . infantrum . co . nr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning!!** : AR yang dimirip-miripin sama canon, percakapan yang panjang-panjang dengan paragraf yang panjang-panjang.

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Fantasy/War/Angst/Adventure *kebanyakan*, mungkin akan berubah sesuai kondisi dan situasi. Mungkin juga diselipi sedikit humor sebagai penyegar.

**Summary** : Ketika Naruto mengetahui semua tentang dirinya dan apa yang diincar Akatsuki ada dalam dirinya, dan ternyata Sasuke juga berkaitan dengan ini. Apa yang akan terjadi kemudian?

**Disclaimer** : Naruto dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

--xx—

B L U E B L O O D

**By : Seyren Windsor**

CHAPTER III

--xx—

"Apa maksudmu, baju? Memangnya mengapa Akatsuki mau mengambil bajuku? Kurang kerjaan saja mereka. Kalau tahu tujuan mereka hanya itu, dari dulu sudah kuberikan baju-bajuku kepada mereka, _dattebayo_!" Ceplos Naruto tolol tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Maksud Sandaime-sama adalah _bijuu_, Naruto-kun. Bukan baju," ralat Itachi singkat disaat Kakashi terdiam menahan malu karena secara tidak langsung dipermalukan oleh muridnya menjadi setolol itu.

"Ha? _Bijuu_? Apa itu maksudnya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti omongan kalian!" Tanpa rasa malu si pemuda berambut kuning tersebut bertanya kuat-kuat, tak peduli bagaimana remuknya harga diri Kakashi di hadapan sang Hokage dan Itachi.

"_Bijuu_ itu adalah…" Baru saja Itachi hendak menerangkannya kepada Naruto, ia langsung disela oleh Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja kita bahas itu, Naruto. Dan perlu kau ingat, aku pernah bercerita tentang itu kepadamu." Suara Kakashi penuh dengan ketegasan, juga sedikit nada marah dan juga keraguan; tidak ada yang tahu mengapa.

"Kakashi, aku kira akan lebih baik kalau kita menerangkannya langsung kepada Naruto-kun sekarang. Aku ingin dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya sekarang. Dan aku takut, kita mungkin tidak punya waktu nanti untuk sekedar bersantai dan menerjemahkan kata-kata asing baginya Kakashi," kata Sandaime tenang sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh wibawa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu maksud anda, Sandaime-sama." Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius dan aneh. Naruto segera menyadari hal tersebut dan menatap balik gurunya dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Apa maksud kalian semua. Cepat jelaskan semua ini. Kepalaku akan meledak sebentar lagi kalau pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menimbulkan semua kebingungan ini tidak terjawab," kata Naruto tidak tenang.

"Karena itu, aku minta kau bersabar sedikit saja, Naruto-kun. Kakashi sebentar lagi akan menjelaskannya kepadamu. Kuharap kau mendengar kata-katanya dengan baik dan memahaminya," pinta sang Sandaime.

Naruto merengut karena gusar, namun ia memilih untuk diam. Ruangan tersebut seakan-akan pergi menjauh darinya. Atau mungkin sebenarnya jiwanya yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan melanglang buana entah kemana. Namun tiba-tiba ia disadarkan oleh suara malas Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menceritakannya secara sesingkat-singkatnya kepadamu, Naruto. Dahulu kala, tidak ada yang tahu kapan pastinya dan tidak ada yang tahu darimana asalnya, muncul seekor monster jahat yang tidak bisa dikendalikan siapapun. Konon monster tersebut adalah bentuk perwujudan dari seluruh dosa dan kejahatan manusia sejak awal penciptaan bumi. Ketika monster tersebut muncul untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan umat manusia, dunia menjadi penuh keraguan, dan seakan-akan setiap hari adalah malam yang sangat kelam. Monster tersebut menebar bencana dan kehancuran dimanapun ia lewat. Hingga orang-orang berpikiran kalau hal itu lebih buruk daripada kiamat sekalipun. Tidak ada yang dapat menghancurkannya, atau bahkan hanya menghentikannya pun tidak ada seorang pun yang sanggup."

"Hingga suatu ketika seluruh manusia hampir punah dari muka bumi, konon muncul seorang bidadari dari khayangan yang hendak memusnahkan monster tersebut. Namun ternyata monster tersebut terlalu kuat bagi bidadari tersebut yang hanya seorang diri. Ia hampir tewas ketika bertarung dengan sang monster kegelapan. Hingga pada akhir hidupnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyegel monster tersebut bersama dirinya. Namun kekuatannya saat itu sudah hampir habis, sementara kekuatan monster tersebut terus bertambah. Sang bidadari kemudian memanggil dewa kematian dengan mengorbankan dirinya, dan dewa kematian kemudian mencengkram jiwa monster jahat tersebut."

"Sialnya, jiwa sang bidadari tidak lagi murni setelah pertempuran, karena sedikit banyak ia terbawa pengaruh gelap sang monster. Dewa kematian hanya melakukan penumbalan dengan pengorbanan yang setimpal. Dewa kematian akhirnya hanya merenggut sebagian dari jiwa sang monster, lalu mengikatnya dengan jiwa sang bidadari. Konon kedua jiwa yang saling bertolak belakang tersebut kemudian bersatu dan menjadi bulan seperti yang kita lihat sekarang ini, bulan yang terang benderang, namun tidak mulus dan dipenuhi banyak bintik hitam, sisa-sisa kegelapan dari jiwa kejam sang monster.."

"Jiwa sang monster yang tidak terengguh menjadi kacau karena kehilangan sebagian darinya. Jiwa tersebut lalu terpecah-pecah dan tercerai berai menjadi sembilan jiwa lainnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui mengapa jumlahnya sembilan. Saat itu pecahan jiwa gelap tersebut tidak berbentuk, sangat labil dan kehilangan kekuatannya, namun perlahan-lahan mereka memperoleh kembali kekuatannya, hingga berhenti ketika ada manusia yang kembali dengan tamaknya mengambil jiwa-jiwa kegelapan tersebut untuk memperoleh kekuatan. Ketamakan menguasai pengguna jiwa tersebut, dan bibit-bibit monster baru muncul di balik jiwa mereka ketika mereka menyatukan diri dengan kegelapan."

"Aku tidak akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang satu persatu monster yang terbentuk. Namun yang harus kau ketahui bahwa monster yang terakhir terbentuk, _Kyuubi_, sang rubah kematian, si ekor Sembilan, si pembawa sial, si ekor badai; ia ada di dalam tubuhmu, Naruto."

Kakashi berbicara perlahan tanpa jeda, karena ia tahu kapasitas otak muridnya tersebut tidak dirancang untuk mendengar sekaligus memahami pembicaraan yang panjang dengan tempo yang cepat, terlebih lagi apabila bentuknya hampir seperti pelajaran sejarah, yang tentunya ia ketahui sangat membosankan bagi Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Kakashi berkali-kali mengangguk dan memperhatikan dengan serius. Di bagian akhir penjelasan Kakashi, ia tercengang untuk beberapa lama. Seisi ruangan juga terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai kata-kata sebelum ada komentar dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, sensei?" tanya Naruto yang sangat terkejut denga perkataan Kakashi.

"Kukira kau mendengar semua yang kukatakan, Naruto."

"Itu semua tidak mungkin!" bantah Naruto.

Semua orang terdiam dengan wajah prihatin.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua omong kosong yang kalian katakan. Sekarang aku mau pergi!" bentak Naruto dingin pada mereka semua lalu ia berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sarutobi tiba-tiba menengahi mereka. "Aku tahu akan sulit bagimu untuk memepercayainya, Naruto-kun. Tapi kau bisa mempercayai semua perkataan gurumu. Seluruh hal yang dikatakannya –diluar mitos diawal perkataannya, adalah benar."

"Tapi bagaimana hewan tolol itu bisa ada di tubuhku?!" Naruto berhenti, berbalik arah, dan teriak kuat, segenap hatinya sudah tidak dapat menahan emosi lagi. Sedikit, namun jelas, matanya berkaca-kaca, giginya menggeram, dan pupil matanya membesar, tanda kalau ia berada dalam tingkat emosi yang tinggi.

"Mungkin bagian ini akan lebih baik kalau aku sendiri yang menceritakannya, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi melangkah dari mejanya menuju jendela, ia menatap ke penjuru desa, menghisap pipanya beberapa kali lalu menghembuskannya secara teratur. Kemudian diletakkannya pipa tersebut di asbak yang ada di mejanya. Ketiga orang lainnya menunggu sang Sandaime untuk mulai berbicara.

Sarutobi lalu menatap serius Naruto. "Ini merupakan bagian terkelam dari sejarah Konoha, Naruto-kun."

"Yang akan kuceritakan adalah memori terburuk sepanjang pembentukan Konoha. Aku ingat sekali bagaimana ketakutan di setiap pasang mata penduduk Konoha. Cerita ini sudah dilupakan banyak orang. Bukan karena mereka tidak ingat, tapi memang keingingan mereka untuk tidak mengingatnya. Beberapa yang selamat dari peristiwa ini juga telah lupa dengannya karena trauma. Ah bahkan mengingatnya pun sangat menyakitkan."

"Baiklah akan kumulai cerita ini. Kurang lebih 15 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku baru turun dari jabatanku sebagai hokage, usiaku sudah setengah abad, dan kukira aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan bersantai di belakang rumah setiap sore sambil makan kacang onde bersama cucu-cucuku kelak," ucap sang Hokage sambil membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Saat itu akhir musim panas, dimana ujian _Chuunin_ sedang berlangsung. Para peserta menghadapi tahap dimana mereka harus melewati hutan terlarang untuk bisa mengikuti tahap selanjutnya. Dahulu hutan terlarang lebih besar dari saat ini, selain itu para peserta juga dilepas tanpa bimbingan pengawas ujian, yang merupakan kesalahan terbesar dari sistem pendidikan akademi ninja Konoha." Raut wajah Sarutobi tiba-tiba menjadi muram.

"Dahulu kami memperkirakan setidaknya para peserta akan mencapai titik tujuan di hari ketiga mereka memasuki hutan terlarang. Namun ketika kami menunggu sampai hari ketujuh pun, belum ada satu orangpun yang berhasil mencapai titik tujuan. Para petinggi desa menjadi cemas, dan memutuskan untuk melakukan pencarian menelusuri hutan terlarang, dan ajaibnya tidak ada peserta yang ditemukan. Seisi desa menjadi gempar dengan peristiwa tersebut. Di hari kelima belas, tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda seusiamu berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dan dipenuhi darah di titik tujuan. Pemuda yang kini tercatat dalam sejarah sebagai satu-satunya peserta ujian chuunin yang selamat."

"Hah? Siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Naruto. Itachi sendiri juga baru mengetahui detil cerita ini dari awal, biarpun ia tahu akhirnya.

"Pemuda itu adalah, gurumu Naruto. Hatake Kakashi," jawab sang Sandaime.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kakashi-sensei, mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada kami? Dan, bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" Naruto bertanya tergesa-gesa sambil menatap tak percaya kepada Kakashi yang tertunduk lesu.

"Maaaf Naruto," ucap Kakashi pelan setelah beberapa saat, "Aku tidak ingat hal itu, aku hanya mengingat satu hal." Tanpa ada yang menyadari, dari tepi matanya Kakashi meneteskan air mata.

"Ya, kau pasti sudah tidak ingat hal itu lagi, Kakashi. Saat itu kau meminta kepadaku sendiri untuk menghapus ingatanmu tentang itu," ucap Sarutobi. "Tapi aku ingat betul apa yang terjadi, maksudku, aku masih ingat ceritamu mengenai apa yang terjadi saat itu. Tapi aku tidak akan menceritakannya apabila kau tidak bersedia, Kakashi."

"Ceritakanlah, sekarang setidaknya aku harus mengetahui hal itu, kembali," kata Kakashi lirih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi izinkan aku untuk menengguk sedikit teh hijauku. Tenggorokanku sudah kering karena terlalu banyak berbicara, dan aku sudah terlalu tua untuk berbicara tanpa jeda sepanjang itu." Kemudian Sarutobi duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan meminum beberapa teguk teh hijau. Ia kembali berbicara, namun kali ini ia tetap duduk di kursinya, "Jadi waktu itu pemuda tersebut sampai di titik tujuan dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Hanya saja sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan yang baru disadari kemudian, mata kirinya berubah menjadi _sharingan_, yang merupakan _kekai-genkai_ khusus _bloodline_ Uchiha."

"Saat mencapai titik tujuan, kau langsung tidak sadarkan diri, Kakashi. Kau baru sadarkan diri dua hari kemudian, dan menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Jadi kurang lebih, saat itu kau berkata kalau ada sesuatu yang kelam berada di hutan tersebut. Sesuatu yang mengambil jiwa seluruh peserta untuk menjadi bagian dirinya. Kau berkata kalau sesuatu itu bergerak dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa. Di hari kedua, yang tersisa dari seluruh peserta hanyalah pemilik _sharingan_ dari klan Uchiha, selain Kakashi dan Rin. Belakangan diketahui kalau sesuatu tersebut lemah terhadap sharingan."

"Di hari ketiga, kalian semua yang selamat beramai-ramai berkumpul agar bisa menghadapi makhluk tersebut. Namun saat itu malam hari dan kalian semua keletihan, dan bulan saat itu bersinar penuh. Makhluk tersebut tiba-tiba keluar dari persembunyiannya, dengan wujud yang jelas, seekor rubah merah sebesar kuda, berbeda dengan wujudnya yang hanya berupa asap merah sebelumnya. Kalian menjadi kocar-kacir, karena tiba-tiba kekuatan makhluk itu menjadi meningkat begitu dahsyat. Pada akhirnya hampir dari keseluruhan yang selamat juga tewas di hutan terkutuk tersebut."

"Ah, aku sudah ingat semuanya, Sandaime-sama." Tiba-tiba Kakashi berkata dengan enggan.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin lebih baik kau yang melanjutkannya, Kakashi."

Semua mata memandang kepada Kakashi yang tampak sangat kacau dan tertunduk sedih.

"Jadi ketika itu, yang tersisa hanya beberapa orang. Teman setimku, Obito, Rin, dan beberapa genin Uchiha lainnya. Mata kiriku terkoyak saat bertarung dengan makhluk itu. Obito sekarat, dan ia," Kakashi tampak tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun ia berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Ia memberikan _sharingan_nya kepadaku, juga menitipkan Rin kepadaku. Tapi, aku gagal…"

Sebelah mata Kakashi yang tidak tertutup _hitai-ate_ tampak berkaca-kaca, namun tertutup oleh rambutnya sehingga ketiga orang lainnya tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Kakashi, sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu dahulu," saran Sarutobi pada Kakashi.

"Terimakasih, Sandaime-sama. Hamba mohon diri," ucap Kakashi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan gontai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melanjutkannya. Beberapa hari setelah Kakashi sadarkan diri, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi." Sarutobi sengaja berhenti berbicara, ditatapnya Itachi dalam-dalam. "Mungkin kau sudah mengetahui ini, Itachi. Beberapa hari kemudian…"

"Ya, beberapa hari kemudian, seluruh klan Uchiha yang tersisa dibunuh oleh sesuatu yang misterius tadi." Itachi menyela perkataan sang Hokage, lalu mengungkapkan kebenaran tersebut, tanpa tampak raut sedih ataupun emosi yang seharusnya timbul. Ia benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan emosi. "Aku dan Sasuke selamat karena saat itu kaasan memberi kami perlindungan kuno, yang tentu saja dengan mengorbankan diri beliau sendiri."

"Dan entah mengapa aku menyesal tidak terbunuh saja dalam peristiwa tersebut," ucap Itachi dingin dengan air muka yang agak berubah.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, Itachi," kata Sarutobi agak keras. "Mikoto adalah ibu yang baik, dan ia melindungi kalian hingga denyut jantung terakhirnya. Jangan menganggap hidupmu sia-sia, karena di setiap detak jantungmu, mengalir kasih sayang ibumu, yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu."

Naruto yang sedari tadi tertunduk diam dengan wajah muram membuka mulut, "Baik aku mengerti awal dari kisah ini, tapi katakan, bagaimana makhluk itu bisa ada di dalam tubuhku! Bagaimana seekor pembawa sial bisa masuk ditubuhku?" katanya dengan marah.

"Baik, aku akan menceritakan kelanjutannya, tapi aku harap kau mau menahan dirimu sebentar, Naruto-kun," kata sang Sandaime, lalu ia berdiam diri sebentar sementara Naruto menenangkan dirinya. Ketika Naruto sudah tampak agak tenang, ia lanjut berbicara, "Kegelapan dan keburukan yang timbul akibat sang monster bukan hanya itu saja. Hari-hari kelam terus berlanjut di desa kita tercinta ini. Sang monster lama kelamaan bertambah kuat, menurut desas-desus saat itu, ialah satu-satunya _bijuu_ yang terbentuk tanpa vektor manusia. Hal ini menyebabkan pertumbuhan chakranya tidak terbatas. Ia terus menyerap chakra seluruh makhluk hidup yang dibunuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya menjadi nyata, dan ukurannya semakin membesar."

"Beberapa hari setelah pembantaian klan Uchiha, sang makhluk kegelapan tersebut menampakkan diri secara terang-terangan untuk pertama kalinya. _Kyuubi no kitsune_, begitu kami memanggilnya, karena wujudnya ialah berupa rubah berekor sembilan. Seluruh tubuhnya merah menyala bagai pijar api, dan setiap kibasan ekornya bisa meruntuhkan gunung."

"Seluruh ninja yang ada di desa kita ini dikerahkan untuk melawannya, namun setiap ninja yang dikirim hanya menambah korban yang jatuh. Hingga akhirnya, Yondaime, hokage keempat. Ia muncul di atas Gamabunta untuk menghadapi Kyuubi. Dengan kekuatannya sebagai ninja terbaik yang ada saat itu pun, ia tahu ia tidak akan mampu membunuh makhluk itu. Akhirnya dengan keputusan yang sangat berat, ia memutuskan untuk menyegel makhluk tersebut pada seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Bayi itu adalah dirimu, Naruto-kun. Setelah itu ia menghilang begitu saja, tidak ada yang tahu nasibnya hingga kini, apakah ia selamat atau telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi kita semua."

"Tapi mengapa harus aku? Memangnya tidak bisa disegel di tempat lain, apa? Kenapa tidak dibatu, patung, pohon, atau apalah," Naruto berkata dengan frustasi dan tergesa-gesa. Gerak-geriknya tidak beraturan seperti ada benang kasat mata yang menarik-nariknya dari atas.

"Batu bisa dipecahkan, begitu juga patung. Pohon bisa ditebang, dan hal-hal lainnya sangat berbahaya apabila dijadikan sebagai kontainer dari kekuatan mahadahsyat Kyuubi. Tapi aku tahu, Yondaime memilihmu pasti bukan tanpa alasan, Naruto-kun."

"Memangnya alasan apa?"

"Kurasa, tidak, aku yakin. Dia memilih menyegel _Kyuubi_ pada dirimu karena ia tahu," –"anaknya kelak pasti akan menjadi ninja yang kuat dan mampu mengemban tanggung jawab ini."

"Anaknya? Apa maksudmu, kakek tua? Jangan berbelit-belit, _dattebayo_!" tanya Naruto yang kini tampak sangat bingung.

"Maksudku, kau adalah anaknya, Naruto-kun."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Naruto sebelum merespon perkataan Sandaime, "APA? Jangan berbohong, kakek tua!".

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Naruto yang kaget karena hal itu, Itachi diam-diam juga terkejut mendengar perkataan Sandaime. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangka kalau Naruto adalah anak dari Yondaime, _the yellow flash_. Jelas kali kalau rahasia ini ditutup sedemikian rupa baiknya hingga baru terungkap 15 tahun kemudian.

Seisi ruangan membeku tak bersuara. Sang Sandaime tak kunjung jua membalas perkataan Naruto. Semua orang tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Bahkan yang paling menakjubkan adalah, untuk sesaat kata ramen terhapus dari pikiran Naruto, saking penuhnya pikirannya saat itu.

Sementara Itachi kembali teringat dengan adiknya. Semakin ia teringat Sasuke, semakin ia ingin segera mencarinya, namun ia tahu kalau orang-orang disekitarnya pasti akan melarangnya. Mereka tahu, kalaupun Itachi menemukan Sasuke, kecil kemungkinan Sasuke akan ikut kakaknya kembali ke desa. Malah-malah, banyak yang menduga kalau Sasuke akan segera membunuh Itachi apabila Itachi menghalangi jalannya; yang masih menjadi misteri bagi Itachi, apa yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke sehingga ia melarikan diri begitu saja.

Berbeda lagi dengan Sarutobi. Sang Hokage terdiam karena memikirkan apa kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan selanjutnya dalam situasi yang kian rumit ini. Kata yang salah dapat berbahaya, dan saat ini Naruto perlu mendengar sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf karena kami merahasiakan ini semua, Naruto," sang kakek tua berkata dengan wajah datar, sembari mengambil pipanya dari asbak lalu meletakkannya dengan posisi yang nyaman di mulutnya.

Naruto hanya diam memandang lantai karpet merah ruangan hokage. Ia tidak tahu harus senang karena mengetahui dirinya adalah anak seorang hokage; atau sedih karena semua orang telah membohonginya selama ini.

"Semua ini demi kebaikanmu, Naruto-kun. Kami sengaja merahasiakan keberadaan monster yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu hingga tiba saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Seandainya kami mengatakannya sejak dahulu, kau pasti akan menjadi minder dan menjauhi orang-orang karena kau beranggapan bahwa kau berbahaya. Sedangkan mengenai orang tuamu. Ia sendirilah yang memintanya dirahasiakannya semua ini. Karena Namikaze Minato, ayahmu; tidak ingin kau tumbuh dibawah bayang-bayangnya. Selain itu agar kau tidak terus berada dalam keterpurukan karena perasaan bersalah atas pengorbanan orang tuamu yang sungguh besar. Ibumu sendiri, Uzumaki Kushina meninggal beberapa saat setelah kau dilahirkan." Nada suara sang Hokage melembut, dan dapat dirasakan ada kesedihan tersendiri yang bersembunyi dibalik perkataan itu.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi lain saat itu. Seperti menahan tangis, namun terus berusaha menahannya dengan kuat, agar tidak ada air mata yang terjatuh membasahi pipinya yang memiliki bekas luka seperti kumis kucing.

"Menangislah sepuas hatimu, Naruto-kun. Luapkan saja seluruh emosimu, jangan biarkan mereka menumpuk dan menguasai jiwamu, itu tidak baik," ujar Sarutobi dengan nada suara yang lembut dan peduli.

Perlahan-lahan pertahanannya semakin buyar, air mata turun dari tepian mata Naruto. Mata biru langitnya berkaca-kaca, namun tangannya dengan segera mengusap tangisannya, biarpun ia semakin terisak.

"Tapi janganlah terus bersedih, Naruto-kun. Sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bersedih," kata Sarutobi.

"Tidak, aku tidak bersedih. Aku menangis karena aku," si pirang menyeka air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, "bangga mengetahui kalau aku mempunyai orang tua yang sangat mulia seperti mereka. Biarpun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, tapi aku akan memastikan kalau pengorbanan mereka tidak akan pernah sia-sia."

"Aku juga turut mendoakan begitu, Naruto-kun," tiba-tiba Itachi yang sedari tadi diam bersuara. Ia menjadi terkenang dengan kedua orang tuanya, dan dalam hati ia juga bersumpah bahwa pengorbanan orang tuanya tidak akan sia-sia.

"Baiklah. Aku kira pertemuan kali ini cukup sampai disini. Kalaupun dilanjutkan, percuma saja. Karena Kakashi juga sudah pergi sedari tadi. Aku kira aku akan memanggil kalian lagi besok. Ah ya, Itachi. Mungkin kau bisa tinggal sebentar sementara Naruto-kun boleh meninggalkan ruangna ini sekarang." Sarutobi mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meneguk sedikit untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya.

"Permisi." Si pirang Naruto keluar dari ruangan dengan tenang tanpa banyak bicara seperti ketika ia masuk tadi. Kini hanya ada Itachi dan Sarutobi di ruangan tersebut.

"Sebelum kita berbicara, mungkin kau haus. Minumlah teh hijau ini," kata Sarutobi sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau hangat yang masih berasap.

"Terimakasih, Sandaime-sama." Itachi hanya minum beberapa tegukan, lalu meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja.

"Mau tambah lagi?"

"Tidak, terimakasih Sandaime-sama, anda sungguh baik hati."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Itachi."

"Jadi kalau aku boleh bertanya, ada hal apa lagi yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal, terutama mengenai adikmu, Sasuke."

"Maaf, pertanyaan apa, Sandaime-sama?" kata Itachi dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama, apa yang diketahui Sasuke mengenai kematian kedua orang tuamu?" Sarutobi memandang dengan serius wajah Itachi yang sangat tenang.

"Setahuku sama persis seperti cerita yang banyak beredar demi menutupi peristiwa berdarah 15 tahun silam. Seingatku, ia hanya mengetahui kalau orang tua kami gugur ketika menjalankan misi dalam menyelamatakan Konoha," jawab Itachi.

"Oh, begitu," balas Sarutobi singkat.

"Memangnya kalau aku boleh tahu, mengapa anda bertanya seperti itu, Sandaime-sama?

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menduga kalau ia sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya dari Orochimaru," –" dan ini berbahaya."

Wajah Sarutobi berubah menjadi serius, tampak dari matanya yang sarat pengalaman menatap tajam pada wajah Itachi, serta raut mukanya yang keras biarpun dibalik itu tersimpan kebaikan.

"Maksud anda bagaimana?" tanya Itachi, ia mulai tampak gelisah.

"Kukira akan berbahaya kalau Sasuke sudah mengetahui siapa _jinchuriki Kyuubi_ sekarang, lalu Orochimaru menghasutnya untuk membunuh Naruto karena _Kyuubi_ yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Dan yang aku takutkan ialah Sasuke menerima hal tersebut karena tujuannya ikut dengan Orochimaru adalah untuk membunuh pelaku pembantaian klan Uchiha," kata sang Hokage dengan agak bimbang dengan tampang yang resah.

"Semoga saja tidak begitu," balas Itachi penuh keraguan. Wajahnya juga tampak resah.

Bagaimanapun, kini mereka hanya berharap Sasuke tidak mengetahui hal itu, kalaupun mengetahui, paling tidak ia tidak mengikuti nafsu setannya untuk membantu Orochimaru maupun kelompok pemburu _bijuu_ manapun. Karena dengan level sharingan yang sudah cukup matang seperti sekarang, Sarutobi berpikiran bahwa tidak terlalu sulit bagi Sasuke untuk menundukkan Kyuubi yang ada dalam diri Naruto.

Sarutobi memandang jauh ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya burung sudah berarak-arakan pulang, langit sudah bergradasi menjadi kemerah-merahan, dan matahari sudah berada di tepian horizon. "Ah, tidak terasa hari sudah sore. Mungkin kau sudah lelah mendengarkan omongan orang tua seperti aku ini. Hahaha," canda Sarutobi. "Lebih baik kau segera pulang, hari sudah hampir gelap. Aku juga masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang belum kulakukan sedari tadi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sandaime-sama. Saya permisi dahulu." Itachi berjalan keluar dari ruangan sang Hokage, dan sang Hokage sendiri ternyata hanya duduk-duduk memandang arak-arakan awan sambil sesekali menghembuskan kepulan asap putih dari pipanya.

****

Akhirnya apdet lagi. Oke saya tahu kalau paragrafnya panjang-panjang, dan kesan fantasynya maksa. Jadi apabila anda memiliki unek-unek, kritik, saran, protes, ataupun mau kirimin saya makanan *??* silahkan tekan tombol review dibawah ini :)


End file.
